Ash's Choice
by HiddenPokemonTrainer
Summary: After Ash's victory in the Unova League. He went back to his House of Pallet little did he know they threw a little party for him to congratulate him on his victory. This story includes Advancedshipping, PearlShipping, Pokeshipping, and some other shippings as well.
1. The Party and The Confessions

This is my first Fanfiction so please send me and some reviews and some comments please. Thank You.

Chapter 1: The Party and the Confessions

Ash: Age 16

Misty: Age 15

May: Age 14

Dawn: Age 14

Brock: Age 20

(Monday)

After Ash's win at the Unova league he says his goodbyes to his Unova traveling companions. He took an airplane and flew back to Pallet Town and he traveled back to his home. When he arrived at his home as he opened the door he was greeted by his mother and his friends.

Ash was congratulated by his friends for his win in the Unova League some of his friends he seen was May, Dawn, Brock, Misty, Professor Oak, Max, and Tracey.

May was the first to congratulate him on his win and then the others said they congrats. "Thank you." Ash said. As he took off his Unova clothes and changed his outfit to his Hoenn outfit then the party started. The party lasted till 9:00 pm and the friends and his old traveling partners all stayed at his house in his companions except Professor Oak and Tracey stayed there for the night in there in there 5 guest rooms.

(Tuesday)

The next day Brock had to go back to Pewter City and go back to his doctor duties while Max and the others hanged out with Ash for the day as another celebration to his win at the Unova League. They went out to go to a restaurant called Vito's Pizza Pizzeria and they made reservations to go there and they had a sausage and pepperoni pizza. After they left the restaurant they went back to Ash's place and crashed there for the night, but May couldn't go to sleep so she goes to Ash's room and wakes Ash up and Ash quickly awoke and asked her why she woke him up and she says "she can't sleep" and asked if she can sleep with him for the night to make her feel better Ash agrees and let her sleep with him the two friends hugged each other tightly and May dreamed about one day dating Ash and she also dreamed they will one day marry then she thought she was ahead of herself.

(Wednesday)

The next day Max went away to go travel to Unova with his Pokémon he had captured in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions. The girls all had secret feelings for Ash, but they are too afraid to ask him because they don't want to be rejected nor ruin the friendship between them. Today was a good day because they were going to the beach to go relax and take a load off from their training. May was training for the last ribbon for the Grand Festival and also Dawn was and Misty had to take a break from her gym in Cerulean City. They all switched to their swimming clothes and Misty said she wants to talk to him alone.

When the two were alone Misty said she likes him, but Ash was unsure what she meant by that since he was oblivious to love so she had to tell him what she meant by that and Ash didn't know how to react to what she said after a minute of silence Ash said "I see that you like me, but what if the other girls like me the same?" She then said "You don't know that till they admit it to you that they like you in that way as I did." Ash hesitated to answer and then he said "Misty I'm not sure that I can accept now till I find the right one for me."

Then May came to where they were and said "What were you guys discussing to each other?" They didn't answer so she just dropped the question and grabbed Ash's arm and they go to the Ice Cream Parlor and bought ice cream and then May though this was the best time to tell him her feelings. But she was interrupted when Dawn came and took him away in her mind she says (I think Dawn likes him like I do but I'm sure Misty likes him to so I got to show him the love I have for him.) May slipped out of her thoughts when Ash said does she want to swim in the water with me and Dawn, but Dawn said she wants him and her to swim alone in her mind she would tell him her confession of liking him so the two swims for 10 minutes and then went out of the water to dry off it was 7:00pm and they came back home the walk home only took 15 minutes to get home.

(Thursday)

It was gloomy outside it was rainy and there was a thunderstorm in the town of Pallet they all stayed in the house and the girls all cuddled up to Ash to get warmer do to it being too cold. They all sit down on the couch together and watched the weather and it said it was raining till 4:00pm tonight. They all played board games for 2 hours and then they went to sleep for 2 more hours it was 2:00pm.

Then Ash awoke and he saw that all the girls on the couch was hugging him for warmth in his mind Ash though (I think they all like me in the same way that Misty does.) He silently walked away and went to the kitchen and ate some cereal and then May awoke and went to the kitchen to see who was in there she saw Ash and said "Why did you wake up." He said cause I was hungry and asked her why was she up and she hesitated and though (This is the perfect time to tell him how I felt.) So she said "I woke up to see who was in the kitchen cause I heard some noise then I saw you and then after I saw you I wanted to ask you do you like me?) Ash said "Misty told me this yesterday and she said she likes me just like you did I think Dawn wanted me to swim with her yesterday cause I think she likes me to but that question remains unanswered so I have to either choose between you or Misty, but that's until she admit she likes me so you three might soon have a love competition between me."

May was shocked at this and in her mind she said (I knew they liked him like I do.) May then snapped out of her thoughts after Ash acknowledged her asking was she ok? She put on a happy face and said "Yes I'm ok" she then got out of the kitchen and went to her guest bedroom, but before she went in her room. He said he might travel in Kanto again and challenge the gyms again with his friend Pikachu of course and asked do she want to come she said "Yes and also said she needs a break from contests and she also wanted to travel with him again. Misty and Dawn awoke and the two asked what was going on Ash told them two that he is going to travel in Kanto again and ask them do they want to join they both said they wouldn't mind and they needed a break from the gym and contests.

**I'll end the story here so how do you like it so far leave a comment or a review please. Thank you.**


	2. The Exploration to Mt Moon

Chapter 2: The Exploration to Mt. Moon

Well here is the second Chapter of Ash's Choice. Hope you like it. Remember to review and comment. Thank You.

(Friday)

The friends of Ash including Ash were getting ready for the exploration they will have tomorrow. They beginning packing their clothes, food, and their Pokémon of course Ash only brought his Pikachu and his Bulbasaur with him because he wants to capture Pokémon he didn't before when he first journey through Kanto and he would also like to see the rare Pokémon of the Kanto Region.

May was also getting ready for the exploration they will have tomorrow she only brought Glaceon and Blaziken with her in case Team Rocket ever comes to ruin the day.  
Dawn was getting ready also for the exploration tomorrow and after she gets ready she was going to tell Ash how she feels for him the Pokémon she brought was Piplup of course.

Misty was also getting ready for the exploration through Kanto again in her mind she thought (I hope this time I actually show some actual feelings of love I won't argue with Ash because I think that will make him not like me anymore.) The Pokémon she brought with her was her Corsola, Staryu, and Starmie.

After they all was ready for the travel through Kanto Dawn was the last one to speak to Ash about what he going to do in Kanto "He said I might challenge the gyms and go sight-seeing and catch new Pokémon. After that Dawn told him that the reason she is taking a break from her contest is because she likes him and wants to travel with him once again. Ash thought of what to say in his mind he said (Should I tell her that Misty and May likes me the same as she does cause I don't want to lose a friend like her if I do reject her offer in the future when I decide to pick who I like the most.) He got out of his thoughts after Dawn said "Is there something wrong?" He said "No." Then he said "Well to tell you the truth May and Misty likes me to so you three might have a competition over me while we are traveling through Kanto but I ask please don't fight over me."

Dawn was shocked at what she just heard she had a though that May and Misty liked him but she didn't know they told him before she did. Dawn response was "Ok I promise to not fight over May and Misty liking you the same as me liking you, but what in the future will make you decide on who you truly want to pick to date you?" Ash said "How I will pick is who does the most task I tell them to do and whosoever show me the most love out of all the three of you." Dawn said that's all I wanted to ask thanks for the chat Ash. "You're welcome." Ash said.

They all went to sleep around 10:00 pm because they need to wake up early to start their exploration through Kanto.

(Saturday)

They all woke up around 6:00 Am they had breakfast before they left the house. They said goodbye to Ms. Ketchum. As they started their exploration of Kanto Ash said we are going from Pallet Town to Pewter City where we will crash for the night. As they pass Route 1 Ash spots a Rattata and pulls out his Pokedex and it says "Rattata the Mouse Pokémon: It searches for food all day. It gnaws on hard objects to wear down its fangs, which grows constantly during its lifetime." Ash sent Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on it which it hit and knocked the Mouse Pokémon out and Ash threw a Pokeball at him and the ball shakes a little bit and then the caught was successful and then he seen his Pidgeot and asked what happened to those Fearow and Spearow, Pidgeot explained in its Pokémon words saying (They retreated and found a new how in Johto.) but all Ash and the others heard was Pidg Pidgeot.

After Ash caught his Rattata he saw the outskirts of Viridian City and he said I remember when I first came here. Dawn asked what he remembers about Viridian City. He said "He remembers when Officer Jenny stopped him cause she though he was stealing Pikachu and she asked him for his Id and he said what is my Id she seen my pokedex and snatch it out of my pocket to see if I was a trainer or thief and after that she drove me to the Pokémon Center to go heal Pikachu and that's where me and Misty became friends and she began to start traveling with me cause I broke her bike."

They went to the Pokémon Center and went to the phone and asked Professor Oak for Pidgeot's Pokeball cause he found him again and he wants to go back to Ash and Ash gets his Pokeball from Professor Oak and he thanked him for giving him the Pokeball and then they saw that it was 10:00am when they arrive so they been traveling for four hours so they decide to take a break for an hour they decided to chat for an hour and ask each other questions about what they was thinking of doing after the exploration.

May said she will be going back to her normal routine of contests so will Dawn and Misty said she will go back to the gym after the exploration.

It was 11:00am when they started back to their exploration to Pewter. As they pass Viridian City Team Rocket sees them from above. Jessie says "There goes the twerps we will get them later in Pewter City.

James and Meowth agreed to the plan.

As we see our 4 heroes going through Viridian Forest they stopped as they see a Spinarak the Spinarak smiled at her and when Misty seen the Bug Pokémon smile at her she screamed and ran backwards towards a tree and then hid behind it. Ash takes out his Pokedex and it said "It sets a trap by spinning a web with thin but strong silk. It waits motionlessly for prey to arrive."

Ash then sends out his Pidgeot and told it to use Wing Attack, which was super effective, but the Spinarak wasn't down yet it used its String Shot on its wings which it unable it to fly. So Ash made a new strategy and though (Since his wings are unable to fly I have to tell Pidgeot to do Drill Peck to finish Spinarak off.) Then Spinarak Pidgeot, but it didn't go down yet it was still was a little weakened from the tackle but it wasn't down yet then Ash commanded it to use Drill Peck to finish it off which it worked cause Spinarak was knocked out then Ash threw a Pokeball and it shakes a little bit before it stopped and it was a successful catch.

A few minutes later Ash and the others seen Pewter City around 5:00pm and they all went to the Pokémon Center to heal there Pokémon and then Misty asked him "Does he need any of her Water Pokémon to help him beat Forrester?" He said that I have one of my own water Pokémon that will help me defeat Forrester in the gym battle that I'll do tomorrow, but until then what do you want to do?

May said "Ash do you want to go to this new restaurant I found in Pewter City in this pamphlet I bought and afterwards do you want to go to the store to buy medicine and food for the Pokémon and us?"

He said "I will join you to the restaurant and Dawn will you get a dorm room for four people?" Dawn said "Yes I will help you do it and Misty will you join me in the room to?" She says "Yes In an awkward way of saying it."

(With Ash and May)

Ash and May went to the restaurant called Neato's Noodles which sold boodles for 10 Poke but since Ash won the Unova League he gets it for half price for it. The waiter of the asked for what flavor does Ash and May want they both ordered a one big bowl of beef noodles and there orders would be there in 5 minutes

(With Misty and Dawn)

They both went into the dorm rooms that they reserved for the night and then they will be off to Cerulean City. What Dawn wanted to ask Misty is "Do she likes Ash like she and May does?" She says "Yes but why do you ask?" Dawn said "The reason I asked is because we might soon get into a fight over him and I don't want to ruin the friendship between you and May." Misty didn't know what to say she was trying to find the right words to say but all she could think of is to hug her and tell her that she won't fight over Ash if neither of you two does. So she decided to tell her that "She doesn't want to fight May and her for Ash because that will ruin the friendship between them all." Dawn then just hugged her and said "Promise?" and Misty promises she won't.

(Back to Ash and May)

They gotten their order and when they gotten to the last pieces of the noodle that was left they both grabbed it and then the two grew closer to each other and then the two kissed. Ash then realizes that he kissed her and blushed and then saw May blushing and he said "Oops I didn't mean to kiss you." But May was in her thoughts saying (I think I'll remember kissing Ash for long as I live.) Then her thoughts were broken after Ash said are you ok? She then said it is alright. They then pay their way out to go to the store and buy supplies such as medicine and food for the Pokémon.

While they went to the store May bought the Pokémon supplies and then she realizes she has extra money for clothes so she told Ash to follow her to the Mall. May then was running through the Mall to search for an outfit to wear and a bikini just in case they go to the beach again during their journey. Then she saw the perfect bikini and outfit to wear for the trip through Kanto and afterwards they pay for the clothes and went to the Pokémon Center and they see the clock which says it is 9:00pm. So when they went back to their dorm and played a board game they brought with them for an hour till it was time to sleep and then they went to sleep for tomorrow's upcoming match.

(Sunday)

Today was the day that Ash will challenge the gym leader of Pewter City and win the BoulderBadge. They went to the Pewter City Gym and Ash challenge Forrester to a gym battle and it was a 2 vs. 2 match. Ash chose Bulbasaur and Forrester chose Rhyhorn.

Ash made the first move and he told Bulbasaur to use Vine Whip and the Razor Leaf after he ties Bulbasaur up in its vines. Rhyhorn still was standing after taking those two strong attacks and then Forrester commands him to use Horn Attack and then Take Down attack the Take Down powered the Horn Attack, but Bulbasaur used one of its vines to dodge the attack and then it quickly uses Razor Leaf which knocked Rhyhorn out. "Rhyhorn is unable to battle Bulbasaur wins."

Forrester then returned his Rhyhorn then sent out Golem and then Ash returns Bulbasaur and told Pikachu to give it a try at it. Golem uses its Rock Slide attack, but Pikachu quickly dodges it and then Ash commands "Pikachu to use his Iron Tail attack." Pikachu does so and Golem was only a bit outmatched by Pikachu and then Golem was told to use its Stone Edge attack and it landed on Pikachu which made Pikachu half tired cause it was a critical hit and then Ash told Pikachu to use Iron Tail and then told him to use its Thunderbolt to add power to his Iron Tail and the attack hit and then Golem wasn't about to give up and then fainted. "Golem is unable to battle Pikachu wins and victory goes to Ash Ketchum." "We did it Pikachu." "Pikapi said Pikachu and then did a peace sign." "Congratulations Ash you win the BoulderBadge." "Thank you Forrester for the great battle."

After the gym battle the heroes venture to the route before Mt. Moon and spotted a Pokémon Center and they crashed there for the night.

I'll end this chapter right here please comment, review, or favorite if you like this fanfiction I made see you guess next time.


	3. The New Lover of Ash

Chapter 3: The New Lover of Ash

Well here's Chapter 3 please review and comment please. Thank You.

(Monday)

As Ash and his friends wakes up at the break of dawn they got up and washed up and had breakfast because they will be journeying inside the Cave called Mt. Moon.

They went inside of the cave and saw lights in there which kind of helped them see where they were going but that was ruining the Pokémon habitat.

As they journey further inside the cave Ash spots and Sandshrew and decides to capture it by using his Bulbasaur as he sent it out he asked it to use Razor Leaf to weaken it and then Vine Whip to tangle it up and throw it in the air. Sandshrew was weakened but wasn't going to give up yet as it uses Dig to trap Ash's Bulbasaur in the hole by climbing out of the dirt and sending Bulbasaur in the hole and it did work but Ash though of a strategy and told his Bulbasaur to use Razor Leaf and which the leaves came out from both holes which collided to Sandshrew and it was down and then Ash threw his Pokeball which shakes a little before it stops.

Ash lets out Sandshrew because it asked if it knew the way out of there and it did know how to so the heroes followed Sandshrew out of the Cave and then the spotted Team Rocket.

But Team Rocket didn't spot them so they secretly sneaked out of the cave unseen by Team Rocket.

As they head to Cerulean City Ash and Misty seen a familiar face they remember they had spotted Melody from Shamouti Island in the Orange Archipelago Region Melody then spots Ash and his friends a ran up to Ash and asked was he Ash? Ash replied saying "Yes." She then kissed him and hugged him and whispering to him that she would like to talk to him alone later on. Melody left them to go back to Cerulean City as Ash was asked what he was whispered about. He said that "He was whispered about how she wants to talk to him alone." Then all of the girls had a thought in their mind saying (I guess Melody still likes him to after all these years.)

As they reached Cerulean City Ash recovered all his Pokemon to do his gym battle in Cerulean City and when he turned around Misty wasn't there and he said "I think she went there to let me battle her again in the Cerulean Gym with no interruptions.

As the approached the Cerulean City Gym he saw Misty was on the other side ready to challenge Ash to a gym battle and which they sent out there Pokemon Ash sent out Pikachu and Misty sent out her Gyarados and they started the battle which was a 3 vs. 3 match. Pikachu had the first attack so Ash came up with a strategy which mean he use Thunderbolt on the water cause he knew water conducted electricity which made the move more powerful.

Gyarados was still had a little bit of energy left after the powerful attack so Misty to it to use Hyper Beam with the last of its energy in which if it missed it would faint. So Pikachu missed the attack barely and Gyarados fainted "Gyarados is unable to battle Pikachu wins." Misty recalls in Gyarados and called Starmie to battle and then Ash calls Pikachu to come in and he called out his Bulbasaur to battle with Starmie and Starmie was the first to attack and it used a spinning Tackle attack, but Ash told Bulbasaur to use its Vine whip attack to stop it and it worked and then it tossed it to the ground and used Razor Leaf which knocked Starmie out and it was unable to battle. "Starmie is unable to battle Bulbasaur wins."

She then returned her Starmie and then sent out Corsola, and Ash kept his Bulbasaur out which it was waiting for her to send it out so Ash had a strategy against her Corsola. His thoughts (My plan is to use Vine Whip on it and keep it held then Bulbasaur uses its SolarBeam attack.) So he let his plan commence he told Bulbasaur to use Vine Whip on Corsola to wrap it up then use SolarBeam to finish the battle the plan worked and Corsola fainted into the water. "Corsola is unable to battle Bulbasaur wins and the victory goes to Ash Ketchum." Congratulations Ash you win the CascadeBadge.

After the gym battle they left to the Pokemon Center and took a break and they gave Nurse Joy there Pokemon and then they see Melody afterwards and she told Ash to come with her to Route 25 so Ash had no other choice but to follow her to the area. Ash and Melody was alone and Melody was getting ready to say why she called him here and she told him "For a long time I had always liked you but I never had the chance to tell you how I feel for you Ash." Ash just hesitated, but after a minute of silence he said "If that's how you feel for me then all I have to say is other girls like me such as the ones who is traveling with we during my Kanto exploration if you want to join you can join if you want." Melody then was in her thoughts (I didn't know other girls likes him like me I guess I have to follow them and get him to love me." Melody then said I'll join you during your quest in Kanto, but is there anything else you are going to afterwards?

Ash then said I might go to Johto and journey there afterwards I'm not sure what I'm going to do afterwards, but are you going to join me if I do go there? Melody then replied saying "Yes she was searching for Ash for a long time and I always wanted to travel with you." Well it's settled we are going to travel together then. Well follow me to the Pokemon Center.

As they went back to the Pokemon Center May and the others asked what was they doing and they said they were thinking of letting her join them on their quest.

They all agreed on it and after they ate and got their Pokémon they went to sleep.

(Tuesday)

They all awoke to continue their Journey of Kanto their next stop is Vermilion City. They took the route south of Cerulean City and past Saffron City to Vermilion City as they make it to Vermilion City it looked a lot more cleaner than it used to be and it has some advanced technology.

They visited the Pokemon Center to take a break from traveling through those two cities. Melody wanted to take Ash on a date before he battles in the gym tomorrow also Dawn did, but Dawn asked first and he accepted her offer, but little did they know Melody followed them.

They had a date at this restaurant called Tico's Pizza Parlor they both ordered a combination pizza and just a few minutes later Melody in a disguise and she sat on the table with Dawn and Ash. Awn was thinking suspicious on whom their guest is so she asked her "Do I know you from somewhere?" She said no, but they just ate their pizza and left, but Melody followed them and they didn't notice and then Dawn went to the Mall to buy some new clothes and then Melody though this was her chance to get Ash to go out with her cause she left Ash behind she got out of her disguise and grabbed Ash's hand and they went to the beach in Vermilion City. They both were alone at the beach and then Melody kissed him on the cheek and that's when Dawn found out that he was at the beach kissing Melody.

So, Dawn was jealous of her and took Ash away from her and then they went to a place where no one could find them and the two hugged and kissed each other and Dawn asked "Do you feel better about your gym battle tomorrow?" He said "Yes." And he was smiling the whole time this happened in his mind he said (I just got kissed by two girls but May kissed me first so who is the true girl that likes me the most out of the four of them.)

Then Misty got worried and told May to get a dorm room for them while she go sees what's taking them all so long when Dawn and Ash almost got back to the Pokemon Center and that's when Misty spot them and asked what they did and Ash didn't hesitate to answer he said "I was kissed by Melody and Dawn so that's what pretty much happened." Then Misty was shocked at what she heard so she took Ash to an alley and kissed him so Ash didn't say much but "Thank you Misty all of you girls kissed me and think of me the same."

That's when Misty dragged Ash to the Pokemon Center because she knew it was late because it was 9:00pm so she dragged him to the Pokemon Center.

Dawn and Melody had a chat before they came to the Pokemon Center the chatted that they don't want to ruin the friendship between them so they won't fight over Ash and the two hugged to that and then they came to the Pokemon Center when the clock said 9:15pm and they switched their clothes and went to bed.

(Wednesday)

Today was the day that Ash gets his 3rd gym badge he ate breakfast and washed and then went straight to the gym.

He challenged Lt. Surge to a 1vs.1 battle. Lt. Surge chooses Raichu and Ash chose his Pikachu of course.

The battle went on and Pikachu had the first move and used Quick Attack the hit collided with Raichu and it made Raichu rollover backwards twice then Lt. Surge told his Raichu to use its Thunderbolt attack but Pikachu absorbed the electricity to its cheeks and Ash told him to use Thunder and it formed a dragon which chased Raichu and when the attack collided with Raichu it wasn't down yet then Ash commands Pikachu to use Quick Attack and Raichu hits the wall which improved the damage and it almost knocked Raichu out but it had a little energy left so it used its Thunderbolt attack with the rest of its energy then Pikachu used its tail as a base and then Pikachu used its Quick Attack which made Raichu faint. "Raichu is unable to battle Pikachu wins and the victor goes to Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." Ash then receives his Thunder Badge.

They continued their adventure to Celadon City, but they went to Saffron City to stay for the night before the travel through Saffron City so what they did before they came to the Pokemon Center in Saffron City the girls wanted to go shopping in Saffron City and Ash just sighed at this. May, Dawn, Melody, and Misty all ran through the mall searching for different clothes to wear for the rest of the trip through Kanto. What May bought was a new dress for her future contests and a new outfit in case she wants to travel with Ash in the future again. What Dawn bought was a new dress and a new outfit to wear around because she was tired of wearing the same outfit over and over. What Melody bought was some new street clothes that she wears around in Shamouti Island. What Misty bought was a new bikini and a new outfit in case they go to the beach again.

They all then go to the Pokemon Center and then dressed in their sleeping clothes to go to sleep because they need the energy to travel to Celadon City tomorrow.

Melody: 15

I'll end the story here hope you like this story remember to comment and review the story. Thank You.


	4. The Additions of Lovers and Badges

Here is Chapter 4. Remember to Comment, favorite, or review. Thank You and also I want to thank all of you who likes the story so far and thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate it.

(Wednesday)

Ash and company waked up from there nap in the Pokemon Center in Saffron City. Ash decided before he takes his gym badge in Celadon City he will take one in Saffron City. They washed up and put on their new outfits they bought in the mall. They left the Pokemon Center and went to the Saffron City Gym. Ash though of what Pokemon he should use for his battle so he decides on using his new Spinarak and his Pikachu. As he came in the Gym they saw it had new designs to it than last time.

Ash then asked Sabrina for a battle which she said "Yes." As they begin battling Sabrina sends out a Drowzee and Ash sends out his Spinarak and the battle begin it was a 2vs2 match. Spinarak gets the first attack as it uses String Shot attack on Drowzee's legs which made it unable to move its feet and then Ash told it to use Bug Bite on it and it was super effective it left Drowzee barely standing and then Spinarak quickly used its Poison Jab attack that it just learned and it was a critical hit and knocked Drowzee out. "Drowzee is unable to battle Spinarak wins." Sabrina recalled her Drowzee and said you did a good job and threw out her next Pokemon which was a Kadabra and the battle begin again Ash decides to keep his Spinarak out and told it to use its string shot on its hands and feet and then use Poison Jab as his strategy prevail the Poison Jab poisoned Kadabra which it was weaker then Sabrina told it to use its Psybeam which it missed then Spinarak used its Bug Bite to finish the battle and then suddenly Spinarak starts to evolve to Ariados. "Kadabra is unable to battle Spinarak wins and the victor goes to Ash Ketchum." Congratulations on your win Ash you get this MarshBadge.

Ash and company left the Saffron City Gym and left to go to Celadon City they saw Cynthia walking their to Celadon City and then Cynthia spotted him and ran towards him and whispers in his ear "I want to talk to you later." Then she dashes off and runs back to Celadon City Ash than was in his though and said (What's with all these girls liking me…) Then he continued walking to Celadon City and he saw the new sights of it cause it had a playground for kids now and they also have another Market.

They decided they might want to stay in the Pokemon Center a bit after all the running they did while traveling so they let out their Pokemon and played with them a little bit. Ash asked Pikachu was he ready for the battle he will have tomorrow but all Pikachu did was take a nap and didn't respond and Ash just sweat dropped.

Cynthia meets up with Ash and his friends and told Ash to come with her right quick cause she needs to tell him something that she was dying to say for a long time since she first met him. So Cynthia dragged Ash outside to a corner where no one was there to bother them.

Cynthia wanted to say she likes him and would like to date him. Ash didn't hesitate to answer and said "You see the reason those girls are traveling with me is cause they all like me the same just like you do like me." "She then just said can I travel with you?" Ash said "Of Course you can the more the merrier."

After the talk between Ash and Cynthia they went back to the Pokemon Center and Ash seen a girl he was familiar with in which they saw Bianca, but she didn't notice them till she heard him say "Hi.", but when she seen Ash she hugged him and said "Long time no see." And then she whispered in his ear tomorrow I'll tell you something I had on my mind for a long time. Ash then went in his thoughts and said (I hope this is the last girl that likes me.) Then he and Cynthia walked to the Pokemon Center so she can greet his friends that are traveling with him. As they go to the Pokemon Center Cynthia greeted Ash's friends and then they all went to bed.

(Thursday)

Ash wakes up ready for his gym badge with Erika as they go inside the gym little did they know that Bianca was following them inside the gym watching how the battle begin and ended. Ash sent out his Pidgeot and Erika sent out her Victreebel they decide to have a 3vs3 match. They battle prevailed and Pidgeot got the first move and Ash asked Pidgeot to use its Quick Attack and then use its Drill Peck to boost the attack's power. It connected to Victreebel which it almost knocked it out but Erika had a plan for this and used Leech Seed but luckily Pidgeot successfully evaded the Leech Seed attack and then Pidgeot used its Quick Attack which knocked out her Victreebel. "Victreebel is unable to battle Pidgeot wins." Erika recalled Victreebel and sent out her Gloom which Ash was waiting for so he recalled Pidgeot and called out his Ariados. Ash told Ariados to use its String Shot attack on the bulb on its head to prevent the smell from coming and when Erika tried to use its Stun Spore attack it didn't work so Ash then told his Ariados to use Poison Jab which it worked and knocked Gloom out barely then Erika told her Gloom to use its most powerful Tackle attack, but Ariados was lucky enough to dodge and Gloom then hits the wall and knocked itself out. "Gloom is unable to battle Ariados."

Erika then called in her Gloom and then called out her Bellossom and Ash decides to keep out his Ariados. The battle continued and Ash told his Ariados to use Poison Jab attack to weaken Bellossom and Bellossom quickly dodged it and used its Sleep Powder attack, and knocked Ariados asleep then Ash recalls his Ariados and calls in his Pidgeot and told it to used Quick Attack and use Drill Peck which knocked Bellossom all the way to the wall and knocked it out. "Bellossom is unable to battle Pidgeot wins and the victor goes to Ash Ketchum." Congratulations Ash on the great battle you win the RainbowBadge.

As they left the gym Bianca then in a disguise grabs Ash's hand and dragged him to the same corner that Cynthia and he talked at then Bianca took off her disguise and told him "The reason I'm in this disguise because I didn't want them to know who I am immediately what I wanted to tell you today is that I like you and I want to go out with you and then she kissed him." Ash just fell into a deep thought afterwards (Should I tell her that those girls that is traveling me likes me in the same way cause it would mean the right thing to say.) Then he came out of his thoughts and said "Well you see those girls traveling with me like me in the same way as you do and then later I will choose who I like the most out of all of you." Bianca then asked can I travel with you. Ash said "I don't see anything wrong with it so sure why not."

Ash and Bianca then walked out of the corner and came back to where the rest of the crew where they were and they all went to a restaurant and afterwards they headed to Fuchsia City by going through Saffron City and Through Lavender Town and went South of Lavender Town passed through the route and then Team Rocket arrives but they didn't say their motto cause they were tired of saying it over and over. Jessie threw out her Swoobat and James threw out his Cofagrigus and they both attacked Ash and his friends but luckily Pikachu used its Thunderbolt Attack which sent them off usually.

They then finished their walk through the routes and they got to Fuchsia City and it was 9:30pm when they arrived so they decided to go to the Pokemon Center and go to bed, but before the girls went to bed they all kissed Ash a good night.

(Friday)  
It has been 6 days since Ash left to travel through Kanto again. He and his friends then wakes up at the break of dawn and did their daily hygiene. They then set off to the Fuchsia City Gym and saw that it had a new Gym leader called Janine. She then greeted them in the gym and asked does any of them wants a gym battle now. Ash was the one who stepped up and said yes and said she wanted to do a 1vs1 battle. She sent out a Drapion and used his Pikachu. The battle begins and Pikachu gets the first attack and it begins with its Thunderbolt which it was then paralyzed. Then Pikachu had another chance to use a Thunder Bolt attack which barely knocked Drapion out, but it had a little energy left and was paralyzed so Janine told her Drapion to use Cross Poison attack, but the attack was stopped because of the paralysis and then Pikachu used its Quick Attack and then the attack made Drapion fall back and it hits the wall and then it fainted. "Drapion is unable to battle Pikachu is the winner and the victor goes to Ash Ketchum." Congratulations Ash you win the SoulBadge.

After the gym battle they took a boat to Cinnabar Island which took a day to get there so they got their room key and they looked at how big the bed was it was big enough for six people to sleep on so the girls all decided to sleep beside Ash for tonight even though there was another bed, but they would rather sleep with Ash cause they all loved him when all of them were asleep the girls all dreamed about what if Ash picked them and they go out and they get married to him in the future.

(Saturday)  
They arrived in Cinnabar Island which they saw was more land than it had the last time and they had to up a hill to get to Cinnabar Island Gym, but little did they know that they then have to go down stairs and challenge Blaine to a gym battle. As they arrived in the Gym Ash challenged Blaine to a battle which was a 2vs2 battle.

Blaine lets out a Magmar and Ash sends out his Pikachu and the battle begins. Ash told Pikachu to use Thunderbolt which took half Magmar's energy away and then Magmar used its Fire Blast attack which showed a star and then Pikachu used its Quick Attack to dodge the Fire Blast and then it used Volt Tackle to knock out Magmar and it worked. "Magmar is unable to battle Pikachu wins." Blaine recalls Magmar and then sent out his Arcanine out and then Pikachu switches to his Pidgeot. Pidgeot used its Quick Attack to get close to it and then afterwards it learns Aerial Ace and uses it and Quick Attack improved Aerial Ace's attack and it hits Arcanine straight in the head and it then hits the wall and then it was knocked out. "Arcanine is unable to battle Pidgeot wins and the victor goes to Ash Ketchum." Congratulations Ash you won the VolcanoBadge.

After the battle Ash caught a ferry to Pallet Town that takes a day to get there on boar so this was the perfect time to ask them his question he been keeping inside of his mind. While the got into their room Ash wanted to talk to them all. Ash said "Do you guys love journeying with me?" They all said "Yes." He then replied "I was wondering if any of you guys are willing to travel with me to Johto again?" They all said "Yes." Ash then followed up by saying "May don't you and Dawn have to go do contests?" They both said "We do but we would rather spend our time with you than do a contest." Ash didn't know what to say but then he asked Misty this "Don't you run the Cerulean Gym if you do then why do you not go back there?" "The reason is the same reason they said it, but I run a gym and I have sisters who can look after it for me so I can journey with you for a long time." Ash said "That's all I wanted to ask."

They then go to sleep in a bed that had enough room for 6 again they all went to sleep and hopefully they will be in Pallet Town."

(Sunday)

As they arrived in Pallet Town they passed through Route 1 and went to Viridian City's Pokemon Cent to heal their Pokemon and after that they went to the Viridian City gym and they saw that Gary was in ownership of it. So they battled and they decided to make it a 1vs1 battle against each other. Gary throws out his Aerodactyl and Ash calls in Pikachu. The Pokemon battle begins and Ash told Pikachu to use its Quick attack to get near Aerodactyl and use its Volt Tackle attack the plan work, but Aerodactyl shook the attack off and it uses its Crunch attack and it landed on Pikachu then Ash had a plan and told Pikachu to use its Thunderbolt to shake off Aerodactyl, the plan worked more than they though cause the attack then paralyzes Aerodactyl and then Ash had another chance and told Pikachu to use Quick Attack and Volt Tackle and then it knocked out Aerodactyl. "Aerodactyl is unable to battle Pikachu wins and the victor goes to Ash Ketchum." Congratulations Ash you win the EarthBadge

After the battle they decided they will go to the mall today and buy new Pokemon medicines and food and new clothes for their new journey to the Indigo Plateau, but they decided to stay at Viridian City's Pokemon Center before they go to Indigo Plateau so they stocked up on supplies in case it they get lost they will still have supplies.

They then walked out the mall and went to the Pokemon Center the sleep for the upcoming day tomorrow the girls all kissed Ash to sleep and told him good night.

Cynthia: 15

Melody: 14

I'll end the story here remember to comment, review, and favorite. Thank you all for liking this fanfic I made so far.


	5. Indigo Plateau Romance

Here's Chapter 5. Hope you like it

(Monday)

Ash and his friends awoken to go to the Indigo Plateau as they all got dressed and ate Ash and company all started to explore from Viridian City to Indigo Plateau in 5 days at most. As they started to get to the start of the Indigo Plateau they saw Lisa and greeted her, but all she wanted to do is see Ash again cause she had a hidden crush for him for a long time ever since Lisa set eyes on him she thought they would one day go out, but she thought that was just a short feeling of love, but now she doesn't think that way she now thinks she really does like him.

Ash just said "Hi." Then he asked her "What are you doing here?" She said I was training for the Indigo Plateau, but I need help training for it. Ash said "I don't mind being your sparring partner." So the two had a battle and Lisa let out her Mankey and Ash sent out his Sandshrew and the two battled Ash told Sandshrew to use its Dig attack and when it comes out of the hole it uses its Slash attack. The attack was successful and Sandshrew the Mankey wasn't down yet and then it uses its Fury Swipes attack which nearly fainted Sandshrew and then Sandshrew used its Slash attack which knocked Mankey out.

After the battle Lisa asked can she join him to his quest to go to the Indigo Plateau Ash huddled in a circle with his friends saying "Do any of you want her to come with us?" They all said "Yes we don't mind because she could be a new addition to the team when trouble ever approaches. Well Lisa you can join us if you want, but are you willing to follow us to Johto? In her mind Lisa thought (If it means getting Ash I'll do it.) "Well I will join you all to Johto."

It was night and they were in the middle of a forest so they gather up sleeping bags and went to bed there.

(Tuesday)

Ash and company woke up in the forest they stayed in for the night they were near a lake in which they washed their faces in. As Ash and company explore closer to the Indigo Plateau they saw they had a Market and a Pokemon Center so they decided before they climbed the cave they will get supplies to have a trip inside the cave and they went to the Pokemon Center and stayed there for six hours and what they did is decide to stay in the Pokemon Center for the night so they booked a room in the Pokemon Center and all the girls left to the room except Lisa who didn't go in the room also so she thought this was her chance to tell him so she followed him until he came to a stop and saw Lisa and said "What is it you want Lisa?" She said all she wanted was to tell him that she loved him for a long time, but she couldn't find the best time to tell him till now." Ash thought (Who is the next girl that likes me.) So what Ash said is "Well is that true Lisa if you were wondering why those other girls are following me its cause they all love me in the same way as you and later after I'm done journeying and decide to take a break I might choose between one of them so you might have a chance of being picked."

She didn't know what to say she though the reason the girls follow them was to help him for his journey ahead in case Team Rocket ever comes to ruin the day as usual, but Lisa found the words to say "What if you never have a choose?" Then Ash said "I guess that whosoever tries to help me with stuff after I take my break from journeying and get a chance to visit me sometimes that's the girl I'II choose."

Lisa said "Well that's all I wanted to know see you in the dorm room later."

Ash then goes to the dorm room and sees they are all asleep Dawn and May are on a bed together, Cynthia and Melody was sleeping on the couch after they let out the mattress under it, and Lisa, Bianca, and Misty were on this queen sized bed. Ash decides to sleep with Dawn and May cause its seems the two has the most room, but little did Ash know that neither of them was asleep and was ready for him to sleep with them so they faked sleeping and when Ash was in the bed they pretend to rollover on the bed and hug him goodnight but when Ash was in deep sleep Dawn and May both kissed him on the cheeks.

(Wednesday)

Ash and company looked outside and saw it was raining and decided to stay indoors because none of them wanted to get wet. So what they did was play games and talked about things like their experiences before they traveled with Ash again. May and Dawn shared tips about coordinating with their Pokemon Ash, Lisa, and Cynthia all shared battling tips. Misty was talking to Bianca who was drawing a picture of Ash and her going out together and what Melody did was daydream about Ash and her going out and for the rest of the day they all chatted till they were tired of talking and decided to eat and go to sleep and Ash was the first to go to sleep which meant the first 3 girls who gets in the bed will sleep with him for the night the lucky girls were: Melody, May, and Cynthia. They all kissed Ash goodnight and cuddled with him while the other girls slept in different areas.

(Thursday)

They all were ready to travel through the Rock Tunnel, but as they can see they can't see nothing so Ash lets out his Sandshrew and asked if it knew the way through this cave, but fortunately it knew where to go in all caves. So Ash and Company used their flash light to follow Sandshrew and Sandshrew hopefully got them out of the cave, but it wasn't the direction to Indigo Plateau it was a forest that they never seen before populated by lots of grass Pokemon which was peaceful enough for them to sleep in their sleeping bags and Ash kissed all the girls goodnight and they all blushed.

(Friday)

After the heroes got lost while traveling they came to a forest which showed peace, but this wasn't the way to Indigo Plateau so they gave Sandshrew another chance and told it to go directly to Indigo Plateau and then Sandshrew decided to dig to Indigo Plateau and told them all to wait for it to come back as they wait for Sandshrew to come back they decide it was going to take a while before it comes back so they found a lake in which they begin to swim in it until they heard Sandshrew pop up from the ground and asked it did it find the way and it shook his head.

As they followed Sandshrew they found another exit out of the cave which they finally found Indigo Plateau. Ash and company ran towards the Plateau and they all found out the next Kanto League is in 1 week so this gave Ash some time to train before then so Ash decided he will train tomorrow cause he was too tired to train right now. So Ash and company prepared for bed in the dorm room they got when they first arrived there as they got ready for bed Ash kissed the girls goodnight and so did the girls kissed him goodnight.

(Saturday)

Ash and his friends begin the first day of training for the Indigo Plateau as they finish breakfast they begin training for today Ash trains with his friend May who also wanted to train and they begin to train Ash lets out his Sandshrew and May lets out her Blaziken and the battle begin. May had the first turn and told Blaziken to use its Fire Punch Attack, but Ash told Sandshrew to use Dig to dodge it and then when it comes out it uses its Slash attack the attack hits Blaziken and also was a critical hit and then it latched another attack it just learned called Earthquake which knocked Blaziken out and after the battle Sandshrew evolved to Sandslash and it learned its Crush Claw attack after the evolution.

After the battle the group decided to eat and then later May secretly will ask to go on a date with him when no one is around. Ash finished eating and left and also May did and she asked him do he want to go out on a quick date. He said yes and so they go out on a date at this beach near an Ice Cream shop where they started their date ate and after they ate ice cream they go to a beach and splash each other with water, but right now Ash wanted to say something he had on his mind. "May I want to tell you something to tell you that I find important." "Yes Ash?" "What I wanted to tell you is that you got the highest chance of being my girlfriend so far." May was shocked to hear this (Me and him boyfriend girlfriend has always been my dream since we first met I always followed him cause I had liked him.) "Well May what do you have to say about that?" "Well Ash what I have to say is you sure you feel like I'm the one for you?" Ash said "Well don't you think because you the main girl that took me out on a date so far so I think you would be perfect, but I have to see if the love is true after we start our journey in Johto." "That's all I wanted to say." Little did they know that Dawn and Cynthia was there eavesdropping on them and they ran back to the Pokemon Center and told the girls what they heard.

After all that commotion they all begin to make a plan to make sure they are Ash's pick instead of May and Dawn's plan was we should all date him more lately so we all have a better chance. They agree to that Dawn's plan is the one they will do.

After Ash and May returned to the Pokemon Center Cynthia started off with her plan she had in her mind this whole time while they were planning. What Cynthia did was flirted with Ash and Ash accepted it all and then their lips touched in this romantic kiss. The kiss lasted for a minute till both of them gasped for air and Cynthia told Ash was this the best kiss you had with me? Ash didn't say nothing but yes he that was the best kiss he had with her. May then sees this and gets jealous and took Ash away from her brings him outside and gave Ash a long kiss that lasted 1 minute and 5 seconds which no one seen. Ash then was in his mind thinking of what just happened to him then she told him the reason why he kissed him was that he seen Cynthia kiss him on the lips so she decided she should do the same a kiss him on the lips so that's why she kissed him and then he was dragged to the dorm room and she put him to sleep to think about this in his dreams.

Lisa: 15

I'll stop the story here if you like this chapter please comment, favorite, or review. Thank you.


	6. Ash's New Pokemon

(Sunday)

Today was another day for Ash and company to train for the upcoming Kanto League. As they begin their day of training for the Kanto League Ash decides to try and capture another Pokemon before he trains today as he spots a Dratini which is rare to find in the Kanto region as Ash spots it Dratini was in a critical condition as it barely had its eyes open so Ash goes in the pond and gets Dratini for Nurse Joy to take care of her. As Ash gave Nurse Joy the Pokemon he gave a description to what has happened to it and then Nurse Joy finally went to take care of the Dratini.

As Ash wait for Dratini to recover May came to see what was wrong as Ash told her what had happened and what's going on now as Nurse Joy leaves the surgery room Ash was informed that Dratini will be alright of it gets a full nights rest and Nurse Joy said you can see Dratini if you want as they check up on Dratini it was awake to see Ash and May, but it mainly has its eyes on Ash cause she noticed him when she saw him bring her to the Pokemon Center which made her seem to like Ash a little bit as a friend as Ash got closer to see if its ok. Dratini then went back to sleep and Ash and May decided to leave it alone.

As Ash and May worried about Dratini they decided to get their mind off it for now till tomorrow so the two decided to leave the Pokemon Center and have a talk about what went on with their contests and Pokemon battles. Ash told her that Alder's Bouffalant was the one that almost made him lose the Unova League, but his Emboar is what saved him by using its Flamethrower attack it made Bouffalant get in the burned Status which knocked Bouffalant out which made him win the Unova League and May said what got her that 4th ribbon was Drew has his Roserade out and I had my Blaziken out and Drew's Roserade had used its Grasswhistle attack which missed luckily and her Blaziken used its new attack called Dig and the made holes in the ground and then used its Flamethrower which made the holes fill with flames and Roserade was hit by a lot of the flames which apparently knocked it out which made her the victor of the contest. As the two continue to talk for hours they noticed it was night time so they both decided to go to bed now and check up on Dratini tomorrow.

(Monday)

As Ash and the others wake up and washed off then Ash and May checked up on Dratini to see if it has recovered which it was fortunately it was and it was feeling a lot better than it was before as Dratini grew closer to Ash she had seemed to grow attached to Ash as Dratini took one of his Poke Balls and went inside it and it was a successful capture as May and Ash looked dazed at this May said "I guess Dratini grew attached to you so it wanted you to be its trainer." After Ash captured Dratini he showed Dratini off to the rest of the companions which they asked how he captured it. Ash just said "That he seen it outside in a critical condition and he refused to leave it there he just grabbed her and gave her to Nurse Joy who revived her and after she was feeling better today she grew attached to me and went and took one of my Poke Balls and captured itself and that's how I got Dratini as a new friend and Pokémon." They were all amazed at how Ash captured this rare Pokémon one even said "I wish I was lucky enough to capture a Dratini."

After the introduction they decided to get some training done today because they have only four days till the Kanto league comes today Misty was his training partner today as she sends out her Starmie and Ash though this would be a perfect time to train with Dratini and see what she can do so Ash calls out Dratini and the battle started and Ash looked in his Pokedex to see what moves it knows what he heard from his Pokedex was Dragon Pulse, DragonBreath, Thunderbolt, and Aqua Tail which Ash is amazed to see these moves as the battle started Misty got the first turn and told Starmie to use its Water Pulse even though on Dratini it wasn't affected as Ash readies for an attack it told Dratini to use its DragonBreath which hit and paralyzed Starmie and the Ash told Dratini to use its Dragon Pulse attack which also hit, but Starmie wasn't down yet so Misty told it to use its new move called Ice Beam and the Ash told Dratini to use Thunderbolt to overpower it which the Thunderbolt overpowered the ice beam and hits Starmie which knocked it out.

After the battle they all celebrated Dratini's first win and while they celebrated Melody wanted to talk to Ash privately to tell him that "She knows about who has the highest chance on who will be picked and she asked do she wants to go on a date with him he said yes so she kissed him and said when do you want to have the date?" Ash said "We could have it now if you want." When Melody heard that she took his hand and ran to the beach near the Indigo Plateau where they both sit on a towel enjoying the sunlight together watch the sea nearby as they were sitting there their lips came closer to each other and the two kissed each other as they view the beach afterward they went to go swim in which it made the two enjoy some time together and then the two goes to this ice cream parlor where they bought ice cream in which made the date longer then the two went back to the Indigo Plateau and that's where their date ended at.

After the two had their date they decided to spend the rest of the day together as the other girls got a little jealous at Melody and Ash spending time together so one of the girls stepped in and took Ash away which it was Misty who brought him to a corner where no one can see them in which they both kissed for a minute and after the kiss Misty told him "Me and the other girls were getting jealous that you and Melody were spending a lot of time together so I decided that you should spend some time with me sometimes don't you agree?" Ash agreed to that question so in Ash mind tomorrow will be the day where Misty gets her chance to date Ash. They all got ready for bed after this long day.

(Tuesday)

As our heroes awaken for today's training they find that Ash's Dratini got out of its Pokeball by itself right next to Ash the girls laugh as Dratini grown fully attached to Ash as it seems to come out its Pokeball and it always walks beside Ash. Today Ash wanted to train his Sandslash and today his training partner was Cynthia who brought her Spiritomb and her Milotic and they were having a double battle today with Dratini and Sandslash. Cynthia gave Ash the first move so he told Dratini to use its Thunderbolt on Milotic and told Sandslash to use its Shadow Claw attack on Spiritomb and both attacks hit which meant Spiritomb had normal effect on the attack and Milotic had suffered an attack that is super effective against it and then Cynthia told Spiritomb to use its Giga Impact attack on Sandslash and its Milotic to use its Ice beam on Dratini, but Sandslash was told to use Dig to dodge and Ash told Dratini to go in the hole to and then pop out of the hole and use its Dragon Pulse on Milotic which knocked it out. She returns Milotic and then Sandslash pops up under Spiritomb which didn't do much damage then Dratini used its Thunderbolt attack on Spiritomb which knocked it out and suddenly his Dratini was glowing and it evolved to Dragonair.

After the battle took place Ash and Misty went on the date that Ash promised to go out with her from yesterday. As they went on their date they spotted an Azumarill which Misty wanted to have so she battled Remoraid with her Gyarados by using its new attack called Thunderbolt which weakened Remoraid and it was paralyze which this was her chance to captured it and which she succeeded in doing it. "Congratulations on your new Pokemon Misty."

(Setting to where the other girls are.)

Melody, Dawn, Cynthia, Bianca, May, Lisa were all in the Pokemon Center wondering where Ash and Misty were and what they were doing the girls all though that Ash and Misty were on a date which may be why Ash isn't with them as they got bored the girls started to worry about Ash.

(Back with Ash and Misty)

As Ash and Misty continue their date they both decided to go for a walk and after the walk they decide to end the date with a kiss.

As they head back to the Pokemon Center and Ash was hugged by May and the others cause they were worried about where he was and what was he doing, so he told them "Me and Misty were on a date and she luckily got a new Pokemon which was Remoraid." "So on our date we had a little adventure together like old times." As they heard this story they just smiled and said "It's getting late we should go to sleep for tomorrow."

(Wednesday)

It is two more days till the Kanto League and all Ash wants to do today is train and then tomorrow cool down from training for it so today Ash was going to train his Pikachu mainly today and then some training with his Dragonair and some training with his Ariados. He trained with Cynthia with his Pikachu to begin training. Cynthia uses her Spiritomb against Ash's Pikachu as the battle began and Spiritomb gets the first attack and it uses its Dark Pulse attack which hits Pikachu which knocked it back a little, but Pikachu didn't go down so Ash told Pikachu to use its Thunderbolt attack which it made Spiritomb get the paralysis status and then used its Iron Tail attack on its keystone in which I fainted.

After that battle it was Ariados' turn to train for today and his next training partner was Misty in which she chooses her Corsola to battle against Ariados in which Corsola has a better chance of winning cause of it's a Rock type Pokemon which Bug type are weak against, so the battle begins and Ariados gets the first move so it used its new attack called SolarBeam and they didn't have to wait cause outside it was sunny and it hits Corsola and knocks it out instantly. Next is Dragonair's turn to train and her training partner was May's Blaziken in which Dragonair is ready for today's training in which Dragonair had the first attack and it begins with its DragonBreath attack which it showed it did a little damage and then her Blaziken uses its DynamicPunch attack which it barely missed so Dragonair took half the damage and then Ash saw that Blaziken was close range so he decides to uses Aqua Tail on Blaziken which was a critical hit which almost knocked it out and it had a little bit of energy left so it uses its Flamethrower and it barely did any damage on Dragonair and then Blaziken runs out of energy and knocks out.

After all the battles they decided to recover their Pokemon, eat, and go to sleep.

(Thursday)

This was the last day before the Kanto League starts and our heroes decided to take a break from training from tomorrow so Ash and company all went to the beach together they all went for a swim and decided to let all their Pokemon out and enjoy this whole day for Ash to prepare for the Kanto League that starts tomorrow so today was Ash's day to take a break from training for today as they cool down from yesterday's training. After spending hours at the beach they saw it was getting late so they went back to the Pokemon Center and went to bed and Ash was kissed for good luck from all the girls.

I'll stop the story here do you think Ash will win the Kanto League? Find out in the next chapter. Remember to Review, comment, or favorite. Thank You.


	7. The Kanto League

(Friday)

Today is the day that Ash gets to challenge the Indigo Plateau to become Kanto's Champion. As they walked to the League the announcers said "We have 512 people here at the league now so in the 2nd round you have 128 people in the 3rd Round we will have 32 trainers and in the 4th Round 16 people and in the Semifinals we have 4 and in the Finals we have of course 2, we start the League now."

As the league starts Ash was the one to light the fire. As Ash lit the fireplace the League started and Ash had to battle a guy with the name of Jason which he took out his first Pokemon which was a Charizard in which Ash let Pikachu battle against Charizard and then the battle starts and Charizard had the first move in which it used its Fire Blast Attack which formed a star of fire which Pikachu easily dodges and uses its Thunderbolt which was highly effective on Charizard, but since this Charizard had a lot of Defense it didn't show much damage taken so Charizard uses its Flamethrower attack which hits Pikachu which did a lot of damage cause this Charizard had a lot of training. Ash told Pikachu to use its Quick Attack and Volt Tackle which boosted Volt Tackle in which showed a lot of effect on Charizard it had a lot of scars, but it didn't go down yet as it struggles to give up it then collapse.

After Charizard collapsed Jason recalls it and sends out Golem which Ash switches his Pikachu with his Dragonair which was ready for battle so as the battle begin Dragonair uses its Aqua Tail Attack. Which did a lot of damage to Golem but it manage to stand its ground in which it was told to use a Rock Slide attack which was easily evaded and then Dragonair was told to use Dragon Pulse which hits and barely knocks it out.

After Golem was recalled Jason called his last Pokemon which in case it was a Kadabra in which Ash changed his Pokemon to Ariados which used its Poison Jab attack which didn't show much effect in which then Kadabra used its Psychic attack which was super effective against Ariados cause of his Poison type characteristic. As Ariados was weakened about the Psychic attack it had enough energy to use its Bug Buzz attack which shown a lot of effect against Kadabra in which it had little energy which it used its Psybeam attack then it knocks out and Ariados gets knocked out to.

After Ash win in the 1st Round the judges seen the rest of the battles which brought the total of 128 people at the league which still have a chance at beating the Kanto League and becoming the Champion. The judges decided they will see the next Round tomorrow so the trainers could rest for the next round tomorrow.

As Ash congratulate his team on their win today and continue winning like that for the rest of the league May asked him is he going to use any Pokemon he used before he caught these new ones. He just said "I might use them, but why do you ask?" May said "The reason I asked is cause what if you are in a hard spot in the league." Ash said "How can I find out what Pokemon they have and are using for the battle." "Well is it true that you that in the past you used a computer to see who you are up against?" Ash replied "Yes I do remember that, but what if it is illegal to use now?" May replied "I guess you have to find out yourself tomorrow." After the discussion with May the group decides to sleep for Ash's upcoming round.

(Saturday)

Today was the second round of the Kanto League as trainers wake up to start preparing for the battle Ash looks at what his next challenger was, but he sees it was Jeanette Fisher from the last time he challenged the Kanto League which he was surprised to see that she is challenging here. As the two walked up to battle each other as the two let out their Pokemon the two begin the battle Ash let outs his Pidgeot and Jeanette let out her Beedrill the battle begins and Pidgeot uses its Drill Peck attack which barely missed, but it hits Beedrill without taking much critical damage and then Beedrill uses its Poison Sting attack which did some damage to it, but it didn't faint Pidgeot, which Pidgeot did this time to Counter back with its Aerial Ace Attack which knocked out Beedrill no problem and then she sends out her Scizor which Ash kept his Pidgeot out to hopefully weaken it. Which it was barely weakened it with its Aerial Ace attack, but Scizor overpowered it and eventually knocked it out.

As Ash calls back Pidgeot he lets out his Dragonair and it will hopefully beat Scizor because the Scizor was a little tired after battling Pidgeot and Ash used this to win against Scizor so Dragonair used its Thunderbolt attack which knocks out Scizor. Jeanette then recalled Scizor and threw out a Victreebel which was the same Bellsprout he fought before. Ash kept Dragonair out to end this Round as Victreebel isn't as flexible as it was before as Ash told Dragonair to use DragonBreath which it aimed at Victreebel which couldn't dodge DragonBreath was affected by its paralysis status which enable Victreebel to move so this was another chance of Ash this time he told Dragonair to use her Dragon Pulse attack which Victreebel had half its energy left, so it used its Giga Drain attack to get some energy back , but the tendrils missed and Dragonair used its Dragon Pulse attack again which knocked Victreebel attack and after Jeanette's Loss she carried her Victreebel to tell it that it did a good job.

After Ash's Battle Jeanette came to him and asked him how was he able to beat her again with his new Pokemon? He said "It's all in my strategy to find the best way to defeat my opponent." Jeanette just shook her head as if she understood what he said. Jeanette asked him could she journey with him through Johto that is if he is journeying through Johto." Ash had no problem with that so he said yes.

Ash introduced the others to Jeanette which Misty knew her already from the time when Ash first challenged the League. The girls all greeted her as a new friend and traveling buddy. After the introductions Ash and company went to sleep for tomorrow.

(Sunday)

Today was the third round which had 32 people left and today was Double Battle which Ash had to choose to battle for today his choose was Pikachu and Bulbasaur which he battled a guy with the name of Dylan which had a Alakazam and Misdreavous for today's round. Ash sees he has a challenge today so he strategizes on what to do. Ash thought (He has a Misdreavous which is strong against grass attacks so I have Bulbasaur to use its attacks mainly on Alakazam and Pikachu to use its attack on Misdreavous.) Ash got his strategy and decides to use it. The battle begins as Ash uses his Pikachu on Misdreavous by using its Thunderbolt attack on Misdreavous and Bulbasaur used its Razor Leaf on Alakazam and both the attacks hit and it was a critical hit which knocked Alakazam back some and made Misdreavous paralyzed and then Misdreavous used its Dark Pulse on Bulbasaur and Alakazam used Psybeam on Pikachu which the both luckily missed and Bulbasaur used Vine Whip on Misdreavous and threw it at Alakazam which the two was knocked back to the wall and then Ash used Volt Tackle on both of them and it hit and it successfully knocked the two out.

The people at home and in the bleachers all screamed Ash's name for his win in this round.

After the battle Ash gave Nurse Joy his Pokemon to take care of and he thanked her for her constant kindness towards them since they arrive a week and 2 days. Before Ash went to bed he was greeted by Jeanette in whom she asked him "Is that how you suppose to strategize?" Ash said "Well in a way that how you should strategize." Jeanette then ended the discussion and decided to head to bed in which Ash followed her.

(Monday)

Today is the round before Semifinals in which they seen only 16 trainers left today they was going to have a 2vs2 match. Ash's challenger was Brianna who had a Golduck and Vaporeon which Ash uses his Dragonair to start with and Brianna uses her Golduck against Dragonair. Dragonair gets the first hit and it started with Thunderbolt which shown some marks on Golduck but it wasn't down yet so Brianna told Golduck to use Ice Punch on Dragonair in which it hits Dragonair which it freezes its tail which added weight to Dragonair which enabled it to fly. So Ash told it to use its Aqua Tail on Golduck which did more power since its tail was frozen which knocked Golduck out.

Brianna recalls Golduck and sends out her Vaporeon which had a lot more experience than Golduck. Vaporeon used its Ice Beam attack which Dragonair missed with no problem and used its DragonBreath attack which did normal damage to it and then Vaporeon used its Water Pulse which didn't do much damage towards Dragonair so Dragonair used it Thunderbolt as a counter which worked and nearly caused Vaporeon to faint which it used the last of its energy to use Ice Beam, but it missed and Vaporeon collapsed.

After the battle Ash decide to take a load off after 4 straight wins in the League so today he decides to go out to eat without letting the girls know where he is. After he ate he went back to the Pokemon Center where he is hugged by May because she and the others were worried about Ash's whereabouts. After they see he's ok they all went to sleep.

(Tuesday)

Today is the Semifinals of the Kanto League and today it was a 2vs2 battle in which Ash chose his Bulbasaur and Pidgeot and his next challenger was Clarence which had a Scyther and a Butterfree which Ash chose his Pidgeot to face the two. As Pidgeot was ready for the battle Clarence chose Butterfree and the battle begin and Pidgeot used its used it's Wing Attack which knocked Butterfree backwards and it was told to use Confusion which confused Pidgeot for a little while Ash recalls Pidgeot and calls in Bulbasaur to finish Butterfree and it begin by using a Vine Whip attack which wrapped Butterfree around and Bulbasaur threw Butterfree to a wall and it fainted. Clarence recalls his Butterfree and lets out his Scyther which had a lot of experience as it was told to use Night Slash which was a critical hit on Bulbasaur, but it didn't go down just yet. Bulbasaur uses its Vine Whip attack which grabbed Scyther and threw him to the ground and then used a SolarBeam attack on it as it was sunny and didn't need to be charged and the Scyther fainted.

Ash's friends at home saw the whole battle and still cheering on Ash for his next win.

Ash was tired after all the battling he did in five days and May took note of this and she decides she would take her time to make him feel less tired so she asked him for a date to make him lose some stress after five straight battles as he quickly agrees.

May and Ash date was a walk to a lake that was near the Indigo Plateau as the two went inside the lake the two relieved a lot of stress between them as they talked to each other and Ash asked where is Drew and she just said "Me and him was traveling through Johto one day, but every minute I was with him I missed you so I told Drew to let me travel Johto alone, but then when you won the Unova League your mother contacted me to go to a party when you come home so I took a break from Johto to see you." Ash said "Is that why you are still here to travel with me again because you missed traveling with me?" May just said "Yes."

After the two had their date Ash thanked her for it and then the two went to bed.

(Wednesday)

Today is the Kanto League Finals and today the judges decide to make it a 1vs1 battle to be Kanto's New Champion. Today Ash was battle a guy with the name of Zachary. Zachary chose his Charizard to battle and Ash chose Pikachu and the battle commence. Pikachu got the first hit and used its Quick Attack on Charizard which just slid back a few inches and Charizard used a Flamethrower attack which was easily dodged by Pikachu as Pikachu missed it used its Thunderbolt attack which shocked Charizard and it lost half of its energy and used its Fire Blast attack which showed a flaming star, but Pikachu used its Thunderbolt attack on Fire Blast which Fire Blast and the Thunderbolt absorbed each other making a beam that went towards Charizard and hits Charizard which showed a lot of smoke after it hit and after the smoke cleared Charizard was lying flat on it chest knocked out. Ash was the new champion of Kanto and the crowd screamed as Ash was given a trophy for his win.

After the Kanto League tomorrow Ash and company are traveling in Johto like he planned.

I'll end the story here if you liked it please review, comment, or favorite. Thank You.


	8. Beginning of the Journey Through Johto

(Thursday)

Ash and friends all wake up to start the journey ahead of them. As they left the Indigo Plateau Ash and company started their journey through Johto and little did they know they had a lot of obstacles ahead. As Ash and company passed the route to take him to Tohjo Falls as they pass through the cave they heard noises in the cave which they saw a Golem on a cliff which was enraged. And then they see rocks falling from the cave to the entrance of the cave. Ash and company ran out of the cave luckily they got out of the cave and sees there is a bridge to help them across New Bark Town as they pass by New Bark Town they went to visit Professor Elm to say hi. As they greeted the Professor they saw it was night. The Professor suggests they stay their tonight and journey tomorrow.

(Friday)

Ash and company wakes up to see they are at Professor Elm's lab which they remembered they were there to see some rare Pokemon he discovered as they see that he discovered some Hoenn and Sinnoh Pokemon is there now. As they thanked Professor for the tip. As they passed through the Route they saw some Sinnoh and Hoenn Pokemon while they were going through the route as they reached CherryGrove Town which they seem to smell an aroma of flowers and read a sign to which it says "CherryGrove Town: The Town of Flowers." And they saw why it was called that cause the Town of flowers because they saw flowers around them and some sea water.

So the group decided to go fishing today as they have nothing to do this day. As they begin to fish they had seen a lot of rare Pokemon in the sea. They see Milotic, Lumineon, and a Seadra. Misty got psyched at this as she tries to catch a Milotic as they begin to fish May had a tug on her line after that the Pokemon splashed out of the water in which she captured a Milotic on her fishing rod. As she called out Blaziken to battle it as of which Milotic dodged every attack that Blaziken made by the slightest movement it did. After Blaziken got tired Milotic used its Water Pulse attack which quickly knocked Blaziken out. After that Ash spotted a fishing net on its tail in which he got closer to Milotic and took the net off Milotic was calmer than it was as it seen the net that Ash took from its tail it wrapped Ash around as if it was hugging him as they find out it was a female Milotic which after they were finished fishing, Milotic followed them all the way in the Pokemon Center and in to their dorm room unseen by any of them and when they began to sleep Milotic secretly got on Ash bed and curled up beside them and went to sleep.

(Saturday)

Ash and friends wakes up for a new day of exploring after yesterday's experience with Milotic. Before they started to explore again he spotted Milotic sleeping on his bed and decides to wake it up which it then slowly wakes up and then it was fully awoke a saw Ash and hits the white button on his Pokeball and it captures itself and the Pokeball disappears and went safely to Professor Oak's Lab.

After Ash captured Milotic the group all went to the next route to Violet City as they were passing this route they saw an old man running away from Beedrills to which were following him and to attack him. Ash told Pikachu to use its Thunderbolt attack on them in which made the Beedrill flee to their home the old man thanked them for saving him. After saving him the group continue to travel and saw they had a far distance between the city so they decided to sleep in the route, but the old man came to them and asked do they need a place to sleep in which they all nodded and they all went to sleep in the old man's house.

(Sunday)

Ash and friends wake up to another day of adventuring throughout Johto as they were heading out to journey Ash asked the man do they have a phone in which they do so Ash decides to call Professor Oak. Ash waits for Professor Oak to answer and then Professor Oak popped up on a screen Ash wanted to ask how his Milotic and other Pokemon are doing in which he said were doing fine as Milotic sees Ash on the screen it slithered to the phone asking him "Can I your Party." Ash just thought of something in which he thought about bringing Milotic with him to journey. Ash then sees that the man has a Pokeball transfer and he used it to get Milotic to join the party. He put his Rattata Pokeball in the Machine and Professor Oak puts Milotic's Pokeball in the machine as the two traded each Pokemon they say goodbye.

Ash and friends are journeying through the Route to Violet City which took them hours to get there as they walked in Violet City they saw a lot more buildings and people in the city than the last time they adventured there before. Ash and friends walked in the Pokemon Center first and cured their Pokemon. As they cured their Pokemon they went to the gym of Violet City which was on the top of a skyscraper like last time. Falkner was still the gym leader there and Ash and he they had a 1v1 battle. Falkner let out a high leveled Pidgeot and Ash lets out his new Milotic in which he didn't know its moves so he used his Pokedex and sees that it knows Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump, and Aqua Ring. The two begin battle as they begin Pidgeot gets the first hit cause of its speed. Pidgeot used its Aerial Ace on Milotic which it hit but didn't do much.

Milotic used its Ice Beam attack on Pidgeot which made its wings Frozen so it couldn't use its Flying based attacks so the only attack it can use is Quick Attack on Milotic, but it dodged it and Milotic used its Hydro Pump full power and knocked out Pidgeot and Ash wins his ZephyrBadge.

After Ash won his ZephyrBadge he decided to take the girls to a restaurant near the Violet City Gym which they saw a Spaghetti restaurant with the name of Spaniel's Spaghetti Surprise in which they ate Spaghetti tonight and went to the Pokemon Center to travel through Union Cave tomorrow then to Azalea Town.

(Sunday)

Today Ash and friends are going through the Union Cave to Azalea Town. Ash and friends are at the entrance to Union Cave as they see it's a completely dark cave they used a flashlight to light their way through the cave they had seen various passageways in the cave. Ash says the right way to the cave is north the others said it was west so the group decided to go on one passageway and then go to the other if the other one was a dead end. Ash and company went through the north passageway first then they saw a light outside meaning that was the exit out of the cave.

As they make it out of the cave Ash and company went to the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon and then walked to the gym and Ash battled Bugsy to a 2v2 match and Bugsy started with Scizor and Ash used his Pikachu to battle. Pikachu gets the first hit and used its Thunderbolt attack on Scizor which was effective against it then Scizor used its X-Scissor attack on Pikachu as Scizor drew closer Ash told Pikachu to use Iron Tail which collided with X-Scissor and formed an explosion both Pokemon flew backwards, but both of them wasn't done yet. Ash told Pikachu to use a Quick Attack on Scizor and grab on its horns and use a Thunder attack which knocked Scizor out.

Bugsy recalls Scizor and sends out a Ledian to battle Pikachu, but Ash had a strategy and his strategy was to jump on Ledian's back and use Thunderbolt to weaken it enough for Iron Tail to knock it out so Ash told Pikachu to use Quick Attack and then latch on to Ledian and use Thunderbolt and the strategy worked and the Pikachu used his last move called Iron Tail which fainted Ledian.

Ash got his InsectBadge and went to the Pokemon Center to recover his Pokemon and afterwards go to sleep for the next gym badge.

I'll stop the story here what I have been thinking of is to add more females that like Ash if you have any please let me know in the reviews. Thank You.


	9. The Middle of the Journey Through Johto

(Monday)

Ash and his companions all wake up to travel through the Ilex Forest. As they wake up and go to the forest they have heard bug type Pokemon, but they didn't see any Bug Pokemon and Misty was glad about that. As they pass through the numerous passageways they seen a shrine in the Ilex Forest which had writing on it which said "This Shrine lives the protector of the forest with the name of Celebi."

As they pass through Ilex Forest they all stopped and took a break at the Route before they reached Goldenrod City. They also decided to stop at the Daycare near Goldenrod to see what different types of eggs there were. They saw different colored eggs with different types of Pokemon patterns on each egg to signify what the egg is going to be.

After they left the Daycare they went to Goldenrod City which had more buildings around it so it was harder for them to find the gym. They asked Nurse Joy at the Pokemon Center where the gym is and she says it is in a skyscraper northeast of the Pokemon Center as they searched for the gym in the building they saw a lot of shops along the way so the girls took their time in the shops and told Ash they will meet him in the gym later.

Ash was on the final floor of the building and found the Goldenrod City Gym. He began to walk inside the door and started the battle with Whitney. This was a 2 on 2 Pokemon battle against Whitney. The others all went to search for Ash after shopping. They asked people where he was and one luckily told them that he was on the top of the building and probably challenging the gym leader. As they climb the skyscraper they heard a Pokemon match going on as they went in they see Pikachu and a Miltank battle. What they seen is Miltank is barely out of energy and Pikachu barely out of energy. Pikachu used its final attack Thunderbolt. Luckily, it knocked Miltank out.

Whitney recalled Miltank and called in new Pokemon of hers which was a Persian. Ash recalled in Pikachu for it to rest some and called out his Dragonair. The battle went on Persian used a Slash attack on Dragonair which did a decent damage and then Dragonair used its Aqua Tail attack which took a lot of energy out of Persian and then used Thunderbolt which made the water conduct electricity and knocked Persian out.

Ash won the Plain Badge and for the rest of the day the heroes all ate put at the restaurant and then went to the Pokemon Center to sleep.

(Tuesday)

Today Ash and company are going to journey through Goldenrod City to Ecruteak City they begin by passing the Route to National Park and they saw a kid running away from a Tyranitar that was chasing him Ash brings out his Bulbasaur and told it to use its Razor Leaf attack and then Vine Whip the Tyranitar easily went down and Ash threw a Pokeball and he luckily captures it and it was sent back to Professor Oak. The boy thanked them and went back to his home.

Ash and company was close to Ecruteak City, but it was night time so they decided to run to get their faster and they made it to Ecruteak City and they went to sleep in the Pokemon Center.

(Wednesday)

Ash and company all washed up and went to Ecruteak City's Gym and Ash challenged Morty to a battle. Morty made it a 1v1 battle and Morty send out a Dusknoir and Ash sends out his Dragonair. The battle began and Dusknoir used its Shadow Punch attack which didn't miss and did little damage against Dragonair and Dragonair used its Aqua Tail attack and used its Thunderbolt attack. It did a lot of damage, but it didn't knock Dusknoir out and Dusknoir used Dark Pulse which did a lot of damage to Dragonair.

Dragonair used its DragonBreath attack and knocked Dusknoir out.

After Ash won his Fog Badge he decide to go to Olivine City so he ran to go there, but it was nightfall so he decided to sleep for the night.

(Thursday)

Today Ash and friends started their adventure to Olivine City so as they started their journey they saw a Miltank farm and passed by it. They arrived in Olivine City and went to the gym to find Jasmine was not there and Ash had a hunch that she was in the Lighthouse.

As Ash and friends went to the Lighthouse and saw Jasmine and saw her Ampharos named Amphy. She saw Ash and his friends and asked them can they go to Cianwood City to get the cure.

Ash and friends found out that there's a ferry going to Cianwood City at 10am tomorrow so they decided to sleep for the ferry tomorrow.

(Friday)

Today Ash and friends wake up at 9:30Am and got ready quick for the ferry to Cianwood City and they made it to the ferry in time and then Ash saw Pokemon Trainers battling on the ship and Ash joined in and he battled a girl named Jane which battle against Ash with her Huntail and Ash used his Pikachu.

Pikachu might have the type advantage, but Huntail trained for this type of battle which Ash didn't know about. Ash started with a Quick Attack. Luckily, it hit but didn't do much damage. Huntail used its Aqua Tail attack which did more damage to Pikachu, but not as much damage. Pikachu used its Volt Tackle attack which Huntail barely dodged it, but took half of the damage.

Huntail then used its Hydro Pump attack that Pikachu luckily dodged and countered by using a Thunderbolt attack which did enough damage to barely knock out Huntail. Huntail used a Water Pulse attack to confuse Pikachu. It hits, but it didn't confuse Pikachu so Pikachu used its Iron Tail attack to finish the battle. Huntail got knocked out.

For the rest of the day they had to stay on the ship till tomorrow till they get to their destination.

(Saturday)

Ash and friends wake up and sees the ship land on Cianwood City's Harbor and went to the Pokemon Center to heal Pikachu and take a break after being in the seas. Afterwards he went to the pharmacy and got the medicine to heal Amphy and afterwards he went to the gym to get the Storm Badge he went to face Chuck that made a 2v2 match and also made it a Double Battle. Chuck lets out his Machamp and Machoke and Ash lets out his Dragonair and Pikachu.

Pikachu first used its Thunderbolt Attack on Machoke which did some decent damage and then Dragonair used its Thunderbolt attack on Machoke which luckily knocked him out. Chuck recalled Machoke and hopes Machamp is able to survive it off.

Dragonair let out its Aqua Tail attack on Machamp which didn't knock him out nor did a lot of damage. Pikachu used Thunderbolt on it since water conducts electricity it took more, but didn't knock it out. Machamp used its Cross Chop attack on Pikachu which knocked it out in one hit.

Dragonair used its most powerful Thunderbolt attack which luckily knocked out Machamp. Ash won his Fog Badge and went to the Pokemon Center to rest because the next ferry to Olivine City is two days from now.

I'll leave the story here. Some of you think this is a harem, but technically it is not the title says Ash's Choice meaning that he going to choose one of them out of all of them. So yeah just to point this out see you guys later.


	10. Ash's Last Three Badges

(Sunday)

Today Ash decided to train for the next two days. As he woke up and got his Pokemon and trained by using the rocks around the mountains. After he was done training he decided to relax and go to the beach.

After he reached the beach he was chased by fangirls who seen him on the television as he won the league. Ash was running all night and was exhausted after he ran from them he checked the roads to see if they are still following him which they weren't and he hurried to the Pokemon Center to rest for the ferry.

(Monday)

Today Ash and friends wakes up to be running to a ferry in Cianwood City to find out that there was a ferry that goes there each day. Ash and friends luckily was able to reach it with no time to spare. The ferry they token and were there in a matter of minutes as they reached the harbor the girls all decided to go to the Pokemon Center and told Ash to deliver the cure to Amphy alone.

As Ash reached the lighthouse he gave the cure to Jasmine which she used to cure Amphy. After she gave Amphy the medicine she did something unusual that she didn't do last time, she had kissed Ash and dropped the Mineral Badge in his pocket. She told him he doesn't have to battle her cause she put it in his pocket.

Afterwards Ash left the lighthouse and didn't tell anyone what happened to him with Jasmine, but he did tell them he got the Mineral badge and that they will leave for Mahogany Town tomorrow.

(Tuesday)

Today Ash and company all started to venture to Mahogany Town as they took the route after Ecruteak City and into the cave that takes them to Mahogany Town. As they went inside the cave they got their flashlights out cause it was too dark to see, but they had seen the entrance on the other side of the cave. As they got around the cave they all seen light at the end and exited the cave.

They had seen Mahogany Town from afar as they traveled towards Mahogany Town. They reached Mahogany Town at the peak of night as they walk to the Pokemon Center and went to sleep.

(Wednesday)

Today Ash decides to go to the gym today and hope he gets the Glacier Badge. As he begins to enter the gym and he was met by Pryce which he was with his Mamoswine. Ash challenged Pryce to a gym battle to which he accepts and made the battle 1v1. Ash brought out Dragonair and Pryce uses his Mamoswine.

Dragonair was the first to attack and it used its DragonBreath attack to try and paralyze Mamoswine which it did, but Mamoswine was prepared for paralysis by eating a Cheri Berry and it begins to attack with Icy Wind attack to which Dragonair nearly dodged it.

Dragonair used its Aqua Tail attack on Mamoswines' legs to try to make Mamoswine not able to walk as it pulled off the attack Mamoswine slipped and fell which broke the ice and made Mamoswine wet and it soon fainted. Pryce awarded Ash the Glacier Badge.

After Ash won his 7th Badge he went to train in Lake of Rage before he went to challenge the Blackthorn City Gym after he was done training he went to sleep on the ground around Lake of Rage.

(Thursday)

Today Ash and friends venture to Blackthorn City as they begin to go through the Ice Cave they begin to see lots of different Pokemon in the cave. As they continue to venture deeper into the cave Ash accidently slip on the ice and he was ok. As Ash and friends left the Ice Cave they arrived in Blackthorn City to which it was night time so they arrived in the Pokemon Center and the second they got there they collapsed on a bed cause of exhaustion.

(Friday)  
Today Ash was going to challenge the Blackthorn City Gym as he going to the gym alone the girls were trying to find him. As they checked the gym to find Ash they saw him battling Clair as they begin the battle which was a 3vs3 battle. Ash lets out his Pikachu and Clair lets out her Kingdra as they begin to fight Kingra used its Ice Beam attack to which frozen the platform that Pikachu luckily jumped off it.

Pikachu used its Thunderbolt as a counter attack which took decent damage to Kingdra then Kingdra used its Hydro Pump attack, but Pikachu was told to swim in the water and use one of the platforms to make the Hydro Pump bounce back at Kingdra which it did bounce back, but it didn't do much damage to Kingdra then Ash told Pikachu to get on a platform and use Thunderbolt on the water as he used it Kingdra fainted.

Clair returned Kingdra and sent out her Dragonair and Ash switched Pikachu for his Pidgeot as they begin battle Pidgeot used its Drill Peck attack which did decent damage nearly half its health then Dragonair used its Dragon Pulse attack in which it missed and then Pidgeot used its Mirror Move attack which pulled off Dragon Pulse to which it hits Dragonair which nearly fainted and Dragonair used its Thunderbolt attack which missed do to Pidgeot using Quick attack which knocked out Dragonair.

Clair returned Dragonair and called in her Dragonite. Ash kept Pidgeot out and told it to use Drill Peck on its stomach which didn't do as much damage as it did against Dragonite. Dragonite quickly grabbed Pidgeot and was told to use Thunderbolt which knocked Pidgeot out.

Ash switched Pidgeot out for Pikachu when Pikachu came in to battle it used its Iron Tail on Dragonite's face which did great damage towards it and then it uses Thunderbolt which luckily paralyzes Dragonite, but Dragonite uses its Hyper Beam which was enough to knock out Pikachu.

Ash recalls Pikachu in and uses Dragonair to which was ready to battle as it starts with using Dragon Pulse which was enough to have Dragonite lose almost all its energy. Dragonite had to recharge and this was Dragonair's chance and which it uses its DragonBreath attack which knocked Dragonite out and Ash's Dragonair started to evolve. After Ash's Dragonair evolved to a Dragonite Ash was rewarded the Rising Badge.

After they left the gym they discovered that Blackthorn City has an airport that goes to the cities/towns of Johto and goes to Mt. Silver which is only for trainers that were worthy of the Silver Conference. As Ash and friends take the airplane to Mt. Silver he was informed that it will take the next morning for him to arrive in Mt. Silver.

(Saturday)

Ash and friends wake up to see they arrived in Mt. Silver as they wait for the Conference to open in the next 3 days so Ash was thinking of training for those 3 days so for today Ash decides to relax for today and train for the next few days.

After Ash was done relaxing for today he decides to train Pikachu's Iron Tail for a little bit after that he went to sleep to train for tomorrow.

(Sunday)

Ash decides to begin training today starting with his newly evolve Dragonite he starts by telling it to learn its new move Wing Attack on rocks which failed a few times before it was perfected. He also trained Pidgeot by letting it learn its new move called Air Slash as it targeted a boulder it cut the boulder in half which Ash though it would be cool to use in the Silver Conference. He also trained Milotic to try and learn it Ice Beam and Scald attack as he tries to tell his Milotic to use Ice Beam on this rock which took some time, but it was able to perfect it and tried to perfect Scald by trying to blast out hot water, but it took half an hour of perfecting after Ash was done training May made some food for him for training so hard to which Ash though her cooking actually tasted good the other girls feed his Pokemon for him and he thanked them all and left to the Pokemon Center to rest for tomorrow's Conference.

Author's Note: Few more chapters are left of this story so look forward for that see you guys next time.


	11. The Silver Conference

(Monday)

Today was the first day of the Silver Conference as Ash got ready for it as the people who are running to light the flame of The Silver Conference the judges all said the battles will all be 2v2 unless further notice and some will be double battle. As the Silver Conference began Ash was met by a guy named Alan which shown he had a Dusclops and a Haunter as the judges decide to a spin a wheel to see if it's a Single Battle or a Double Battle the dialer landed on Single Battle and after the dialer stopped they chose their Pokemon.

Ash chose Pidgeot and Alan chose his Dusclops which knew only knew Ghost type moves so Ash had a chance and he took it by telling Pidgeot to use Air Slash which was a critical hit which barely knocked Dusclops out do to its low defense. Dusclops was told to use Shadow Ball, but it doesn't hit do to Pidgeot being a normal type so Ash told Pidgeot to use Mirror Move which made Shadow Ball form. Dusclops was hit and immediately knocked out.

Alan had to return his Dusclops and take out his Haunter which knew a variety of moves such as Thunderpunch and Thunderbolt. As Alan tells Haunter to use Thunderpunch it paralyzed Pidgeot which Haunter used Thunderbolt on Pidgeot which knocked it out.

Ash had to return Pidgeot and put out his Pikachu which came out and use Thunderbolt attack on Haunter, but it didn't paralyze Haunter which used its Shadow Ball on Pikachu, but he used Quick Attack to dodge Shadow Ball. Then Pikachu used its Thunder attack which knocked Haunter out, but Haunter didn't want to faint, but one second later Haunter collapsed from exhaustion.

After Ash won the 1st round of the Conference he went and healed his Pokemon and ate then slept for the next round of The Silver Conference.

(Tuesday)

Ash wakes up to the second day of the Silver Conference which he had to battle a guy with the name of Clarence the wheel said today was another single battle. Clarence owned a Charizard and a Venusaur. Ash and Clarence were the first ones to battle today the others all had to battle last. Ash starts with Pidgeot and Clarence starts with Charizard.

As the battle begun Charizard used its Rock Slide Attack on Pidgeot which barely missed Pidgeot, but one rock was able to hit him, but he shook it off easily and used its Mirror Move attack and di Rock Slide it hits Charizard doing quadruple its regular damage, but it didn't knock out Charizard so it was told to use Seismic Toss which Pidgeot was able to escape by flying away and Charizard hits it head on the rock and fainted.

Clarence recalled Charizard and called in Venusaur. Ash switched out Pidgeot and put out his Milotic. Venusaur was told to use SolarBeam which was being charged and Ash told Milotic to use Ice Beam to which frozen Venusaur which made SolarBeam discharge. Then Milotic was told to use her Iron Tail which hits the head of Venusaur and then the ice slid across the wall and the ice broke and Venusaur's head was hit against the wall it got a lump on its head and had Overgrow activated and Clarence told Venusaur to use Vine whip which grappled on to Milotic and then Milotic was told to use Ice Beam on the Vine which frozen the vine and then Milotic was told to use an Iron Tail attack on Venusaur's head and Venusaur was knocked out.

"Ash won the second round there are three rounds left will he win the Silver Conference?" Said one of the few judges of the Silver Conference after Ash left the stadium he healed his Pokemon he was greeted by May who was sad about leaving her contests Ash came to comfort her.

"What's wrong May?" Ash says. May didn't say anything. After one minute of silence Ash said "I came here to see what is wrong with you so will you please tell me May?" May told him that she was missing contests, but she rather stay with Ash. Ash told her that her true destiny lies in her heart and only she knows what her true destiny is so you have to decide what you want to do in your life it is your decision. May understands what Ash meant and gave Ash a Friendship/Thank-You Hug and kiss and she decided on staying with Ash. Then Ash and May sees its night so they walked together to the Pokemon Center and said Good Night to each other.

(Wednesday)

Today as Ash steps up to battle the judges say today they are going to have people doing 1vs1 battles. Ash met his challenger her name was Jocelyn. As the battle begins the computer shown she was using a Garchomp and that she specializes in Dragon type Pokemon and Ash chose his Milotic which had a slight disadvantage against her Garchomp.

The judges start the battle and Ash told Milotic to use a Water Pulse to start with the attack connects to Garchomp and confuses it. Garchomp started aiming at the sky do to confusion. Milotic was told to use Ice Beam now which did 4x its normal damage Garchomp nearly fainted and when it was told to use Dragon Rush it hits a wall and faints.

Ash was given a note from Cynthia pointing out that he needs a suit for tonight because she is doing special for him and it will happen at 8:00pm in a restaurant nearby in the Conference.

(8:00pm)

Ash arrives at a restaurant in a suit to see Cynthia in there and he walked in and sat across from her and Ash noticed it was an Italian restaurant and the waitress came to take their order unfortunately she was flirting with Ash which Cynthia seem to notice, but not Ash. The waitress returns to the chef to give the order after 10 minutes of waiting they were given a big bowl of spaghetti with meatballs to eat after 5 minutes of chatting and eating spaghetti they both grabbed the last noddle until they both realized what just happened.

Cynthia and Ash both blushed and were lucky no one was looking except the waitress who was jealous of her and after they were given the bill they both left, but Ash was suddenly pulled in by the waitress the waitress just kissed him and let him leave after that Ash and Cynthia went back to the Pokemon Center and went to sleep.

(Thursday)

Today was the Semifinals of the Silver Conference Ash arrives in the stadium to battle a guy with the name of Rick he had mainly Poison types with him so Ash had to think of a strategy to beat a poison type. The battle begin and Rick lets out his Nidoqueen and Ash lets out his Dragonite the battle starts with Nidoqueen using Body Slam which Ash told Dragonite to counter it by using Aqua Tail which tosses Nidoqueen high in the air and landing on the ground hard and it was half full of energy do to the fall then Nidoqueen use Chip Away, but Dragonite flew away and dodged it and then it used Flamethrower which left Nidoqueen with a burn stat and then Nidoqueen was told to use Shadow Ball which was aimed, but Dragonite was told to grab on its tail to throw it at Shadow Ball which indeed worked and knocked it out, but luckily Nidoqueen's ability Poison Point didn't take effect.

Rick switch out Nidoqueen for a Qwilfish, but Qwilfish was so weak it lost because of one Thunderbolt from Dragonite.

Ash ran to the Pokemon Center because he was a little tired after what happened last night.  
(Friday)

Today is the Finals for the Silver Conference and Ash had to battle a girl named Nancy and the judges wanted it to be a 1vs1 battle today as the last battle of the Conference Nancy her most powerful Pokemon Blastoise and Ash chose Pikachu for this battle as the battle begins Blastoise used Hydro Pump, but Pikachu used Quick Attack to dodge and as a counter attack it used its Thunderbolt which did significant damage to Blastoise so it used its Withdraw to increase its defense. Ash told Pikachu to use a powerful thunderbolt to make Blastoise get out of its shell it the attack worked then Ash told Pikachu to use Volt Tackle on Blastoise the attack did major damage and made Blastoise thus making Ash the winner of the Silver Conference.

The crowd and Ash's company all applauded to his win and Ash won a trophy for winning and sent it to his house and Ash then went to sleep the rest of the day.

I'll stop the story here I have one question to ask do you want the story to continue or to be complete after the next chapter and if you say you want it to end in the next chapter who you think would win between Melody, Cynthia, May, Dawn, Misty, Lisa, and Melody. Leave your choice in the review and I'll see what I will do. Good Bye for now.


	12. Ash's Choice Between the Girls

(Saturday)

Today Ash was trying to decide who had won his heart because all of the girls wanted to know who he would pick he told the girls today would be the day that he would pick one of them as they all got excited on who he was going to pick. Ash was hidden away from the girls for some time he thought all about the girls he traveled with or seen with him he began his thoughts about Misty.

(Ash's mind)

(Misty the first girl I've ever traveled with she taught me a lot when I was just a rookie trainer she taught me where to go when my Pokemon are injured and she taught me type advantages to win she has been my friend for longer than anyone had when I burnt her bike she eventually forgot and that's probably how her feelings started to come to be. After me and her traveled from Johto she visited us in Hoenn to see how we was doing just to find out her Togepi was a guardian of the Mirage Kingdom afterwards she left to go back to Cerulean City.)

Then he thought about May.

(May and I has a lot in common we both eat at the same pace when Pikachu burnt her bike it was like what happened to Misty, but she said all I had to do is travel with her and she would not have been mad at me when Pikachu burnt her bike. Even when May was scared she always went to me for help she didn't go to anyone else which she liked me more than she did before she really got to know me. She also saw me as her mentor, but she understood love more than me at that time I guess training and battling can make you forget about certain things. After the Terracotta Contest she visited me in Sinnoh which meant she really did miss me a lot me and her shared our longest goodbyes after the Wallace Cup.)

Then he thought about Dawn.

(Dawn was a good friend and traveling partner her dream was to become a top coordinator in the whole world during our travels she met a Pachirisu which she had doubts about it cause she thought she wasn't a good trainer for it so she tried to let it go, but Pachirisu still wanted her as her trainer so she kept Pachirisu after we traveled nearly all of Sinnoh she, me, and May all went to the Wallace Cup she won even though May lost I guess you can say contest doesn't depend on how much your skills are. After the Sinnoh League she visited me in Unova when we were at Cynthia's Villa in Undella Town after that she told us she was going to Johto to compete in the Wallace Cup again.)

Then he thought about Melody.

(Not much can be said about Melody except she kissed me as the townspeople of Shamouti Town devoted me as the Chosen One to tame the birds of legend to which Misty was jealous at that, but then I ignored it, but now this makes me think she liked me before she actually told me about liking me typical Misty don't know which type of guy she actually wants to date.)

Then he thought about Cynthia.

(The Champion of Sinnoh Cynthia while I was traveling through Sinnoh I asked to battle her to which I lost toward her after Paul did to after the battle we met in other places to like when that Mismagius tricked us into thinking we were accomplishing our dreams. Later on and then we met in Undella Town to which we stayed at her villa which she was nice enough to do after that we all left her villa to compete in the Unova League.)

Then he thought about Bianca from Alto Mare.

(When I and my old traveling buddies landed in Alto Mare we met Latias who was disguised as Bianca which gave me a picture and a kiss later after she gave me the picture we met the real Bianca which had a difference between Bianca and Latias and disguise was her buttons she had on that was the difference between them the real Bianca seemed to draw more than the disguised one which kind of reminds me of Tracey Sketchit in the end we left Alto Mare and two Team Rocket members were arrested while they was researching on the possessions of Lawrence III and how I know the difference is Misty told me between the two I still find it awkward that a Pokemon kissed me.)

(Exit of Ash's Mind)

After an hour of deciding on whom to pick he finally decided so he left the hidden place to where he was thinking about the girls and went towards all the girls to tell them who he decided to pick. As he arrived towards them they were awaiting his choice. Ash told them his choice is going to be May from the Hoenn Region he told them the reason how she won his heart is that out of all of them she shown him the most love making her the one to win the one that was second close was Cynthia and third was it was Dawn he told them that they can still continue to still be in love with him sort of like love buddies that are still in love with each other.

He told Cynthia and Dawn to wait later for him to talk to them later on. As for Ash and May Ash told May they start going out tomorrow to start the relationship. After their discussion Ash went to Cynthia and Dawn to tell them that since they had both won a kiss from Ash (Take note that Ash and May aren't going out yet.) He told them they can still like him, but you can't technically kiss me which was hard for them to do, but you can still hug me which they felt better about that, but while Cynthia and Dawn were alone they told each other to sneak up on every time May and Ash had a date and they would tell the others, but they will never tell Ash and May they were eavesdropping on them after this discussion they all slept the night away.

(Sunday)

Today were the first day of Ash and May dating and the first day of Dawn and Cynthia of them eavesdropping on them their first date, but they didn't have anywhere to go on their first date because they were in Mt. Silver so they didn't do anything this day so the two just sighed for they had nothing to do.

(Future: 7 years later)

Ash and May were in their wedding clothes and were getting ready to marry as the minister began to say "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to wed the two May and Ash and before we began the traditional wedding is there anything that the groom would like to say to the bride?" Ash said "Yes, I would like to say that I am going to care for her as the most valuable thing in the Pokemon World." Minister continued "Is there anything you want to say to the groom?" May told the minister "Well he already said everything I was going to say so we can continue on."

Minister was shook his head okay "Do you Ash take May to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Ash told the Minister "I do." Do you May take Ash to be your lawfully wedded Husband?" May then tells the Minister "I do." The Minister continued "I now pronounce you two husband and wife you may kiss the bride.

And there you have it this is the end of Ash's Choice so I know some of you are not satisfied, but that's how this was ended to let you all know they girls still like Ash and none of them will marry because they don't want to be rejected again so this will be a weird life for Ash it seems. I'll post another story title later so see you then.


End file.
